Jackal
Jackal is an is a level 5 being well respected among the titans and even "I" himself History Jackal was one of the first titans and was the closest person to "I" they even reffered to each other as brothers during the early peaceful times of the universe. Jackal watched over all of omni 01 and even other universes as well but earth had caught his attention. He was fascinated by humans their uncomplex but intelligence mind their overpowering emotions which caused to them to do horrible things and most of all their undyingly immense greed. But he met one certain girl that shouldn't have even noticed he was there because he was always invisible when he on earth. After they met once he begun to start visiting her very oftens she was in the hospital most of the time and was happy to have someone visit her. They both started to fall in love with each other not long after but she told Jackal that she would die soon. Not ready to believe it Jackal attempted to cure her using his powers but I intervened saying that it was against the pact that was made with the mortal to interfere in their lives. Seeing that he couldn't stop him by just word as Jackal wasn't going to let the one he loved die saying how much of a fool he was "I" took away most of his power so that he was nowhere near a titan afterward. Screaming to the heavens with never ending rage he squared that he would destroy "I". Now out of options Jackal contacted Lucifer and made his way into Brunkior. Asking Lucifer the same thing he asked I he asks what could he gain by saving a human. Jackal then said he would become a demon and fight against the titans on equal terms unlike other demons can, for an entire century. Accepting his deal Lucifer discovers that the girl died hours before so he brough her back to life using a small amount of his life energy. Jackal then called all of the other titans to tell them he allied with lucifer and he was going kill them all lieing that he wanted to do it ever since they were created under his breath Jackal says "I'll miss you all" then quickly exited the scene. Going to earth to see if the girl was ok he discovered that a "miracle" happened and she was completely cured but also discovered that she had no memories of him at all. Going to Brunikor he commanded answers from Lucifer but simply got the answer that they went aganist the law of the universe and that there were going to be complications. After so he sat looking at Earth's moon crying for the first and last time. Abilities Even though most of his powers were taken away Jackal was once a powerful titan which grants him access to many different abilities. The most common way he uses his power is to teleport across large distances covering solar systems,galaxies, and even universes he uses this ability to spend his days travling the cosmos which is what he is largely known for. The other ability he was able to maintain after being stricken of almost all of his abilitiy was the power to create small objects which pale in comparison to other titan which can create galaxies with ease. He uses this mostly for combat and for inconvenience. ''''''Personality Jackal is normally calm cool and collected and the times he was ever actually angered can be counted on your hand. Most who has personally met him would assume he has mood swings often but in reality he just pretends that his emotions racially changes because he like to see other's reactions. Behind this playful exterior he insanly intelligece calculating everything a person will do before that even think about it themselves. Apperance Jackal is consotantly trapped in his mortal form which resembles a human. He is fairly tall with very pale, to the point of it sometimes being mistaken as white, and soft skin. He has white hair that goes down the back of his neck and snow white eyes. Category:Articles by User:DiceRoll125 Category:Characters